


【卡带】圣伤痕

by zdpp999



Series: 神威拖拉机 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Wounds, 卡带
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdpp999/pseuds/zdpp999
Summary: 仔卡，仔堍，神无毗之前。Stigmata: The wounds of love
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, kkob
Series: 神威拖拉机 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191485
Kudos: 3





	【卡带】圣伤痕

不知从哪一天开始，卡卡西的右臂和右腿上出现了两道暗红色的斑纹。

整整齐齐地从大臂靠近腋窝的地方和大腿上半部的中间出现，颜色随时间推移愈加深重。

“是什么东西？怎么像伤疤一样？” 带土好奇地用手碰了碰，“疼吗？”

“没什么感觉，” 卡卡西在黑色的面罩下摇头。

“止水，你知道是什么病让人身体上出现不疼不痒的红斑吗？” 带土见到知识渊博的小辈，皱着眉向他请教。

“没有这种东西吧，除非是玩了什么奇怪的游戏。” 卷发小男孩挪揄。

“嘁，不懂就别装懂。” 带土扬起下巴。

“小琳，哎，你知道为什么人身体上会突然出现不疼不痒的红斑吗？” 带土紧走几步追上褐色头发的少女。

“是花粉过敏吧？” 琳停下脚步，从忍具包掏出一小瓶药，“这个是过敏药，你可以试试。”

“不是我，是卡卡西那个笨蛋啦。” 带土挠挠头，咧开嘴笑了，“连自己怎么生病的都不知道，能指望他干什么。”

卡卡西吃了过敏药，没反应。

斑纹的颜色一天天变深，环绕着右臂和右腿，形成了两个像切痕一样的圆圈。

看起来怪可怕的，带土打个哆嗦。

“水门老师！水门老师！” 带土气喘吁吁地追上正给玖辛奈送午餐的金发男人。

“怎么啦，有事吗小带土？” 波风水门转过身，弯下腰看着急急跑来没站稳的少年。

“是卡卡西，他没过敏，结果胳膊和腿上出现了这么大，” 带土撸起自己的袖子和裤管，用手在皮肤上比划，“这么大的红圆圈，老师知道是怎么回事吗？”

“这个嘛，老师也不知道哦，” 水门歪着脑袋，抱歉地拍拍带土的肩，“不过听说有个什么人，因为信仰，手心和身体上就出现了伤疤。具体老师也不清楚呢。”

“伤疤啊… ” 短发少年咬了咬嘴唇，“谢谢老师！我再去看看他。”

说完一阵旋风似的跑了。

卡卡西躺在床上翘着腿看书。

胳膊上的红斑痒痒的，他用手抓了抓。

不一会，腿上的红斑也开始痒。

卡卡西坐起身，刚准备仔细检查，就被从门外跑进来的带土扑了个满怀。

“你干什么？重死了！” 他推开带土。

“给我看看，” 带土着急地掀开他身上的毯子，看到红斑还在，苦恼地直接坐在了床上，“还是没有消失啊…”

“说了没事。” 卡卡西抖着毯子试图把带土赶走。

带土在他身边坐下，也解开自己的衣服，在白生生的大臂和大腿上用手指比划着，“这里… 还有这里，唔... 怎么像是不小心切下来手和腿留下的伤疤？” 说完自己都被自己丰富的想象力逗笑了。

“别诅咒我了，” 卡卡西不耐烦，“赶快练习你的手里剑去吧，下次要和水门老师一起去打岩隐，你可不要拖后腿。”

“太小瞧我了！” 带土气哼哼地坐起来，头也不回地冲出门，“别因为自己快变成上忍就骄傲，总有一天要让你知道我的厉害！”

卡卡西看着他出去的背影，心中突然出现一阵悸动。仿佛是从遥远的时空传来的回响，震颤在右半边身体中，预示着什么即将发生。

一个月之后，从神无毗桥回来的疲惫的卡卡西发现，身体上的红斑消失了。

随之消失的还有一段回不去的岁月。

**Author's Note:**

> 发现圣方济各瞻礼日和卡西的生日就差两天时产生的奇怪脑洞


End file.
